Kuwabara's Vision
by FlashtheFireFox
Summary: Kuwabara has been having visions lately and has one about about Yukina,but he can warn her before his vison comes to pass. R&R please. I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho oh how I wish,there are a few of my own Ocs in this though.
1. Kuwabara's Vision

Kuwabara was really. It had been a while since he'd seen everyone and now he was finally going to get to see his friends, but of course it was his beloved Yukina that he was most excited to see. There was also a more personal reason that he was glad that there was going to be a reunion at Genki's house, well there were two reasons, but one was definitely more personal. Kuwabara needed to see Genki because of the dreams…well more like visions he'd been having lately. One vision he had had revealed Hiei telling Yukina that he was her brother after something horrible nearly happing to her, which needless to say had disturbed and shocked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara gently fingered the black velvet box in his pocket wondering to himself what would have happened to Yukina to have the stubborn Hiei finally reveal his secret to her. Strangely enough Kuwabara hadn't been surprised to learn that Yukina's brother and had in fact guessed this a while ago after seeing how protective of Yukina Hiei was. What really worried Kuwabara as he got on the bus that stopped close by Genki's was the thought that Hiei wouldn't let him have Yukina. It was a common fact that Hiei really didn't like him and Kuwabara was truly worried that Hiei wouldn't think him worthy of loving Yukina. Suddenly as Kuwabara gently moved the box around in his pocket some more, the bus came to a stop. Now Kuwabara had been to visit Yukina so much that he knew much to his disappointment that he was close but still a fair distance to the real bus stop.

"Great just great, I don't need this right now." Kuwabara groaned preparing to be told that it would take a while to get the bus fixed because they were nowhere near town at the moment when sure enough the bus driver stood up causing the other chatting passengers to go quiet.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm afraid that it'll take at least an hour or more before we can get the bus fixed, we're about a mile from the next bus stop if any of you don't want to wait." The bus driver said as Kuwabara sighed.

There was no way that he was going to wait for an hour or more just to get the bus fixed when his stop was only mile away, not including the walk to Genki's which really wouldn't take him long anyway. So grabbing the duffle bag he'd brought with him Kuwabara was among the few people who decided to leave and walk. Kuwabara had made good progress on his walk when suddenly his head started to hurt, Kuwabara groan in an annoyed way as his vision began to blur and he leaned against a tree.

"Arrgh I don't need this right now, why do I have to have a vision right…" Kuwabara start to complain when suddenly his vision went completely blurry and he was cut off by the vision.

In the vision Kuwabara saw three strange men. Their were two taller ones, one with hair spikier than Hiei's and hair and eyes color matching Kurama's, and the other tall one had spiky blonde hair and they were arguing while a shorter man with light blue hair watched them. Soon to Kuwabara's surprise he was having another vision but this one hit closer to his heart much more than the other had. He was talking with Yukina and to his surprise Hiei, when suddenly Hiei and himself started to argue because of something Hiei had said while Genki yelled at them as well. Yukina not wanting to see them fight ran off into the forest upset, as she got further away the strange man with yellow spiky hair appeared and pinned the upset Yukina to a tree. The last thing Kuwabara saw before hearing Yukina's frightened scream was this man put his disgusting lips to hers then the vision was over.

Kuwabara panted as he regained his vision and the ability to move but wasted no time thinking about what he saw and ran off toward Genki's house. He had to tell her about the vision or at least warn Yukina about the vision somehow. Finally Kuwabara made it to Genki's but groaned when he saw the stairs that led up to the house because he knew it would take him forever to get up the stairs. After finally climbing up the stairs much to Kuwabara's annoyance there was a sign saying to go back into the garden that Genki had let Yukina grow which wasn't very far from the forest.

"You're late Kuwabara, what the hell took you so long?" Yusuke greeted as Kuwabara went to the back where everyone was at.

"Yes fool why are you so late; Yukina has been worried about you." Hiei said in a disgusted and angry way as Yukina spotted him and walked over to see him with Genki not far behind giving him a sort of knowing look.

"Not now Hiei I need to talk to Genki about Yukina a.k.a your sister you jerk, I don't have time for your insults right now." Kuwabara said mumbling the first part but eyes widening when he realized that he'd just told Hiei that he knew about his secret.

"How do you know about…Did Kumara or Yusuke tell you? "Hiei said as Kuwabara rolled his eyes looking over to Yukina who was getting closer with Genki.

"No I figured it out my own way, I'll tell you about it later…right now I really need to talk to Genki about a vision I had earlier." Kuwabara said turning to head toward Yukina when suddenly he felt nails dig into his wrist and he turned back to see Hiei holding his wrist tightly.

"No you're going to tell me now, I want to know how you know and I intend on making you tell me if I have to." Hiei said digging his claws into Kuwabara's wrist causing him to flinch.

"Hello Kazuma, it's good to see…oh Mr. Hiei what are you doing to Kazuma?" Yukina asked as she and Genki finally approached them looking worried as Kuwabara tried to pull his wrist away.

"This is between Hiei and I Yukina, don't be concerned, now let go Hiei I have to tell Genki…" Kuwabara said gently to Yukina getting interrupted by Hiei who gripped his wrist tight digging his claws deeper and drawing a little blood.

"Drop it, you will tell me…even if I have to drag you away so Yukina doesn't have to see in order to get you to tell me." Hiei said with a growl as Kuwabara glared feeling slightly annoyed with Hiei.

"What don't you have the courage to do it in front of her?" Kuwabara said tauntingly as Hiei gave him a death glare.

"Oh please don't fight you two." Yukina begged starting to cry slightly as Genki now started to glare at both of them.

"Hey you two dumb asses you're upsetting Yukina now knock it off!" She yelled as Hiei glared at her.

"Shut up old woman this isn't your concern, if the fool would just tell me what I want to know I wouldn't have to do this." Hiei said as he drew more blood from Kuwabara's wrist as he dug his claws in further.

"Please stop fighting; I can't take in when all of you fight like this." Yukina said running off into the forest in tears causing Kuwabara's eyes to go wide.

"This is what I saw earlier, Hiei let go Yukina's in danger." Kuwabara said ripping his wrist out of Hiei's clutches surprising the fire apparition as he ran off after Yukina with a bleeding wrist.


	2. Vision comes to pass

Kuwabara ran after Yukina as fast as he could not caring that Hiei was close behind him. Yukina wasn't far away and he had to reach her to protect her from the strange spiky blonde haired man. Kuwabara could sense Yukina's energy near but suddenly heard a voice that defiantly wasn't Hiei's.

"Damn Dezaro, thinks he's so great cause he's the second oldest Soul Defiler elder around nowadays… wish Prince Artic was wrapped around my finger like Dezaro has him. Hell fire and Ice don't even match up…what's Dez got that I don't?" the voice said angrily with a slight accent( A/N kind of like someone from New York, anyone from there please don't hurt me, I think the accent is cool) as another voice answered in a lot calmer way.

"Lord Sparky please be careful what you say, that's one reason why Prince Artic respects Dezaro because he knows what to and what not to say." the other voice said as the one called Sparky growled.

"Shut up Bolt, I'm off…I sense a pretty little lady in distress and I think I'll go '_help_' her problem." Sparky growled as he went off in the same direction Kuwabara was going.

Kuwabara tried to hurry because the one call Sparky was closer to Yukina then he was and he knew that if he didn't hurry Sparky would get there first. Yukina meanwhile had wandered far off the path and was even more upset by this fact.

Yukina sat against a tree and sobbed at all the things that had happened to her. First Kazuma and Hiei argued with each other and now she was lost. Suddenly as she sobbed Yukina sensed someone standing in front of her and hoping it was Kazuma coming to rescue her like he usually did she looked up. Now if Yukina's heart was capable of beating it would have been have been doing so double time as she looked up and saw Sparky.

Of course Yukina knew what and who Sparky was, all demons knew about the emotion draining sometimes soul stealing soul defilers but five were especially famous in both the human and the demon world.

Prince Artic of the ice called prince because he was the youngest of his kind ever made and the eldest left alive, Dezaro of the flames scarier than even Hiei when he wanted to be, Caw of the Shadows, Sparky the electric, and finally Ivy of the plants and earth.

Yukina eyes filled with tears again but she quickly wiped them away knowing that it had been her sadness that had brought the soul defiler here anyway. She tried to calm herself to keep her emotion as low as possible but one look into Sparky's eye and the smile he gave her let Yukina know that it was no use.

"You look upset beautiful, here let me help you feel better." Sparky said with an evil smile as he made sure Yukina was backed up against the tree.

"No thank you I'm fine, I'm waiting for someone actually." Yukina lied trying to keep her voice unemotional and even.

"Now pretty…we both know you aint waiting for anyone, tell you what I'll count to ten and you can try to run away if you want." Sparky said as Yukina's eyes filled with tears as she took a step back knowing that the soul defiler was just playing with her.

"I'd ah, start running if I were you pretty…1." Sparky said staring to count as Yukina lips took off as fast as possible.

Yukina ran as fast as possible trying to find the path to Genki's as fast as possible but only ending up getting herself more lost. Yukina started to sob again and as her tear gems landed on the ground she felt herself being pinned to yet another tree.

"Ten…sorry beautiful looks like it's not your lucky day but hey you might be useful what with these tear gems of yours so maybe I'll just drain your emotion and keep ya as my pet zombie or something." Sparky said as he brought his lips closer to Yukina's.

"Always preferred this method to the others, it's easier on the victim too." Sparky whispered as a pinned Yukina tried to get away.

"Kazuma please help me!" Yukina screamed before Sparky's lips pressed against hers and she felt her emotion slowly being drained out.


	3. Kuwabara to the rescue

Kuwabara panicked as he heard Yukina's screaming, knowing that if he didn't get to her soon she could die. Hiei who was further behind Kuwabara also heard Yukina's scream and ran as fast as possible toward where he had heard her.

Kuwabara was of course the one who reached the area where Yukina was first but when he saw her he froze, he was both furious with what he was seeing. The blonde from his vision earlier was as he had seen, pressing his lips to Yukina's who he could see trying to get away. Normally Kuwabara would have sliced this guy up with his Sprit Sword if he had ever threatened Yukina but considering that the blonde actually had a hold of Yukina he knew that he wasn't going to be able to use his Sprit Sword. This however didn't mean that Kuwabara couldn't use his spirit energy, but it did mean that he'd have to use very little in order to get the spiky headed blonde's attention without harming Yukina. Picking up a rather large rock Kuwabara filled it with a little of his energy and threw it as fast as he could aiming at Sparky carefully.

Kuwabara couldn't help but at least smile as his rock made contact with the back of Sparky's head, Kuwabara also had to prevent himself from laughing as Sparky broke the kiss and looked around to see where the rock had come from angrily.

"Who the hell threw that at me? Come on come out and show yourself!" Sparky yelled furiously still looking for whoever had thrown the rock as he held Yukina aside with one arm while trying to find the culprit.

"That would be me you creep, now keep your filthy hands off Yukina!" Kuwabara said as Sparky glared at him and a very still Yukina looked up at him fearfully after having recognized his voice.

"Kazuma please be careful…he's a soul defiler." Yukina whispered weakly as Kuwabara looked over at her with a mix of confusion and worry on his face.

"What's a soul defiler?" Kuwabara asked out loud curiously.

"We drain souls and emotion and you're about to get a firsthand experience after interrupting me and the little cutie…I'll be back for you in a minute beautiful." Sparky said glaring at Kuwabara before looking back at Yukina who shivered at his smug smile and not noticing Kuwabara summoning his Spirit Sword until Kuwabara came charging at him.

"You're not going to do anything to Yukina; you're going to keep your filthy hands off her!" Kuwabara yelled furiously as he rushed toward Sparky slashing him with his sword cutting Sparky's arm off in the process.

Sparky however didn't even flinch when his arm fell to the ground, he had looked slightly surprised when he saw Kuwabara's Spirit Sword but didn't even bat an eye as he picked up his disembodied arm that wasn't even bleeding from the injury.

"Gotta say kid you're an impressive human, but I'm afraid you have a lot to learn about soul defilers." Sparky said holding his arm up to where it had originally been placing it against where Kuwabara had cut it off.

Kuwabara nearly vomited at what he saw next but was in too much shock to do even that, slowly as Sparky held his disembodied arm up to his injury the arm began to reconnect and once it was completely connected again Sparky moved his fingers as though nothing had happened to his arm in the first place.

"But how, why in the world didn't you scream or bleed, and how did your arm…" Kuwabara stammered flinching as it looked as though Sparky simply stepped to the side but reappearing right behind him.

"_Wow he's as fast as Hiei_." Kuwabara thought himself as Sparky placed his sharp nails against Kuwabara's throat.

"You know human boy I gotta say I'm impressed, normally a human wouldn't have been able to even cut off my arm but I guess you're unique. Now as for your questions…a soul defiler doesn't feel emotion, and some, like a certain one I know don't understand them well. Finally as to why I can reattach my arm…well that's simple, a soul defiler can only be injured or killed by light abilities or light magic…so technically if you take that out of the picture we technically can't be killed, unless of course another soul defiler drains our soul out and does something to it." Sparky explained as Kuwabara glanced to the side as Yukina stood up weakly as though to help him which he signaled her not to do.

"_Run Yukina don't worry about me, look Hiei's not far away go to him and have him get you to safety_." Kuwabara said physically hoping Yukina would get the message which she appeared to though at first she looked at him hesitantly.

"_Please Yukina I'll be okay I promise, now please run_." Kuwabara added gently giving her a promising smile as she nodded with tears in her eyes and ran off which needless to say caught Sparky's attention.

"I didn't say I was through with you yet beautiful." Sparky said disappearing then reappearing in front of Yukina.

"Leave her alone! Go Yukina go!" Kuwabara shouted leaping on top of Sparky as Yukina ran away as fast she could.

"Damn it kid why'd you have to go and interfere, oh well I'll finish you off and get her back." Sparky said, flipping Kuwabara onto his back and placing his hand tightly against Kuwabara's throat.

"Figure I'll pay you back for the injury though before I drain you but don't worry I won't cut your arm all the way off like you did mine cause I'm feeling generous today, also this is how I'll be draining you**." **Sparky added smugly slashing Kuwabara's arm with the claws on his other hand causing him to scream in agony.

Kuwabara bit his lip and tried to catch a breath of air as Sparky choked him, slowly though he began to feel both his life energy and emotional energy leave his body.

"You know technically if I leave your life energy alone your body can live without your soul but you'll be a zombie, so what ya say kid wanna be my zombie?" Sparky asked getting spit in the face and an F you as a response from Kuwabara.

"Fine kid, and just for that I think I'll make this go slower, let's see what you die from first lack of oxygen, blood loss, or my soul draining." Sparky added putting extra pressure on Kuwabara's throat which caused the carrot top's vision to blur slightly as he bled almost losing consciousness right there and then.


	4. Hiei to the rescue

Hiei meanwhile was running as fast as he could, he'd fallen far behind Kuwabara and sensed that Yukina was in danger. Before Hiei could reach the area he'd originally sensed Yukina he suddenly sensed his sister heading for him, her energy was far too low for his liking and in a panic he rushed toward her.

"Oh Mr. Hiei thank goodness, you have help me…"Yukina started getting interrupted as to her surprise Hiei wrapped his arms around her protectively

"Yukina what happened to you, you're so pale…tell me what happened." Hiei said protectively as to his surprise Yukina pulled away gently and tugged on his sleeve.

"Please there's no time to worry about me right now, Kazuma's the one who…" Yukina started but getting interrupted again by Hiei who gently grabbed the hand that had been tugging at his sleeve.

"Darn it Yukina I'm your older brother and I demand that you tell me what happened to…" Hiei said stopping and looking mortified that he'd just revealed himself to Yukina who to his great surprise had a very big smile on her face.

"Oh Hiei are you really my brother?" Yukina asked as she happily and to Hiei's slight embarrassment threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Y-yes now please tell me what happened Yukina, I-I'm your brother…d-don't I deserve to know what happened to my little sister?" Hiei asked embarrassedly patting Yukina gently on the head gently pulling away from her hug but holding one of her hands to compensate.

"Yes brother…you're right I'm sorry, I w-was attacked by a soul defiler…" Yukina said once again being interrupted by her brother.

"A soul defiler…which one attacked you do you know, how did you get away?" Hiei demanded as Yukina again gently wrapped her arms around him starting to cry slightly making Hiei feel guilty.

"It was Sparky, h-he tried to drain my emotion because I was so upset over the fight you and Kazuma had, then when I thought that all was lost Kazuma saved me." Yukina said sniffing as Hiei to her happy surprised hugged her back and gently wiped away the tears that had yet to form gems.

"The fool saved you…he actually managed to save you from a soul defiler?" Hiei asked feeling slightly impressed then chuckling slightly when he saw the look Yukina's face.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that Hiei, Kazuma really cares about me and he saved my life today." Yukina said pulling away from the hug and putting her hands on her hips trying to looked annoyed which caused Hiei to chuckle slightly.

"You're right Yukina I'm sorry, I do owe him for saving you. If you follow my energy trail you'll find your way back to Genki's…while you calm her down I'll go rescue Kuwabara for you." Hiei said smiling when Yukina beamed at him.

"Oh thank you Hiei…please try to hurry though, I have this felling that Kazuma's in a lot of trouble." Yukina said looking slightly worried as Hiei faked a smile to make her feel better.

"Trust me Yukina knowing our friend Kuwabara is perfectly fine." Hiei said in a convincing way making Yukina smile and much to Hiei's embarrassment she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're right Hiei; I better go now…Genki's probably really worried." Yukina said with a chuckle kissing her brother's cheek again causing him to blush but pat her on the head before she took off.

Hiei felt slightly bad for Yukina, true Kuwabara was a tough human and Hiei had to give the fool a lot of credit for facing of against a soul defiler and managing to save Yukina.

Still that would be his downfall, Kuwabara's being human would make it ten times harder to fend off a soul defiler. Even an S class demon had trouble with the soul defiler trio (A/N Caw, Dezaro, Artic) when they decided to drain them and Sparky was still a challenge despite being weaker than the three eldest soul defilers.

"I have to save Kuwabara before it's too late…I better hurry though, his energy is much weaker than I'd expect it to be even though he's being drained." Hiei said rushing off in the direction of Kuwabara's energy.

"Damn it his energy's really low, he must have been injured in fighting Yukina." Hiei added in an actually impressed tone as he rushed even faster knowing that Kuwabara was running out of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuwabara meanwhile was as Hiei feared slowly losing his battle with Sparky. Not only was Sparky's soul draining taking its effect but also the gash Sparky had given him on his arm wasn't helping thanks to all the blood he was losing. Much to Kuwabara's surprise Sparky pulled his hand away from his throat, Kuwabara was less then happy however when Sparky gripped his hair tightly putting them both at eye level.

"Now I'm only going to offer this to ya one more time kid, become my slave and you won't have to lose your soul completely, I'll even heal your arm." Sparky said gripping Kuwabara's hair tighter and not very happy at all at Kuwabara's response.

"Fuck you…I'd rather die you asshole." Kuwabara said spitting in Sparky's face getting nails dug into his wound causing him to scream in agony before Sparky finally place his hand tightly against Kuwabara's throat again.

"Fine you filthy human…and to think I was going to let you live, well fine if you want to die and stay in the darkness with rest of the souls I've taken then fine. You'll never go to the Spirit World and you'll never get out of me…you'll be forever inside my body with all the others and I got to say kid some of them are pretty violent." Sparky said draining much faster then he had before as Kuwabara's eyes rolled back from lack of oxygen and blood loss combined.

"You know for a fool you must admit he's a brave one…to think that he'd manage to get you so fired up is rather amusing to me." Hiei said from the other side of Sparky as he leaned against a tree smirking as Sparky whipped around to glare at him.

"Oh great another one… look I'm busy, I'll deal with you after the human…now go run through the forest for a while or something." Sparky said with an edge to his voice that let Hiei know the soul defiler was annoyed which amused him to no end.

"No you're going to deal with me now, you dared to lay your filth hands on my sister and for that I'll have to make you pay." Hiei said pulling his Katana out getting a smirk from Sparky.

"Oh sorry, so you're the pretty Ice apparition's brother huh…well I got to tell ya your sister taste good, I thoroughly enjoyed pressing my lips at hers and draining her emotion out." Sparky said still smirking as Hiei's disappeared turning up behind Sparky and looking very angry as he rushed at Sparky slashing the electric soul defiler in half making him topple to the ground.

Now had it been any other opponent Hiei would have been terrified to see what he was seeing now but his opponent being a soul defiler so he wasn't surprised as slowly Sparky's sections rejoined and he laughed as Hiei flinched slightly.

"Wow you're even better the human…and he managed to cut off my arm…still, even being the strong demon that you are…did you really expect that to kill me?" Sparky chuckled as Hiei gripped his sword tighter glaring for a minute but stopping because he suddenly sensed someone else coming that Sparky didn't seem to notice because he was too busy laughing.

Hiei smiled but shivered slightly as he recognized the presence that drew close. As it got cooler around them, Hiei was even more surprised that Sparky didn't noticed and he lowered his sword hoping to making himself less of a threat. Sparky he didn't mind facing, but not the person that was coming, which to his slight amusement Sparky took as his surrender.

"That's right give up kid, there's no way you can kill me anyway." Sparky said chuckling but stopping when he saw Hiei was doing the same.

"_Huh why the hell is he laughing, doesn't realize that there's nothing he can do to stop me from killing the human_?" Sparky wondered to himself curiously.

"He can't kill you…but I can." said a voice from behind Sparky who whipped around to see Artic standing there.

"Huh Lord Artic…what are you doing here, we're you leaving with Dez for a while?" Sparky asked nervously backing away from Kuwabara slightly as Artic looked at the human, then back at Sparky raising his eyebrow.

"First off you'll call me Dezaro thank you very much, and second you're in a lot of trouble…as for this one he's mine, so you won't be touching him or his sister." said another voice with an odd purr to it but also a similair New York accent like Sparky's causing Hiei to flinch and spin around to see The Flash Fire Soul Defiler, Dezaro.

Dezaro's emerald green eyes with slited pupils we're glaring at Sparky and he wasn't smiling. It was a scary thing when the soul defiler dressed in mostly red wasn't smiling because it meant that whoever had made him stop smiling was usually not going to meet a very happy end. Hiei shivered as Dezaro placed his hand on his shoulder, though Hiei himself was a powerful fire apparition he knew that Dezaro could easily kill him if he had wanted too.

"So do you want to kill him Artic, or would you prefer I do it?" Dezaro asked as Sparky shivered going to back away from the two soul defilers but realizing that he couldn't because his feet were frozen to the ground and also because the ice was spreading upward.

"Let me have some…_fun_… with him, I'll let you and your new…_friend_…finish him when I'm done but in the meantime why don't you help the human." Artic said without moving his lips (A/N Telepathically) as Dezaro nodded spinning Hiei around gently without any resistance from the usually stubborn fire apparition who was just glad that Dezaro didn't want to kill him too.

"I can walk thanks…as for Kuwabara I can take him back to Genki's and you can stay here and enjoy yourself." Hiei said in his usual tone but much more carefully as he batted away Dezaro's hand gently receiving a chuckle from the red head.

"You know I've always liked um like you kid, tell you what…that offer of yours sound mighty nice, but before I take you up on it let me do something." Dezaro said with his famous bad ass smirk that was always on his face as he placed his hand under Hiei's shirt right below his shoulder blade causing Hiei to flinch as he felt that spot heat up more than even he usually was used to being hot because of what he was.

"I'm honored but I really should get the fool to Genki's, he's in bad shape and he very well might bleed to death if I don't hurry." Hiei said as Dezaro chuckled doing something Hiei would have never expected him to, giving his the red jacket he was currently wearing over his black shirt.

"Hear this is the only jacket I got that doesn't have spikes but it does have some healing powers, not that I need um mind, any way you can use um to wrap up the humans arm." Dezaro said smirking more as Hiei stared at him shock.

"I'll make sure I visit you and the human after I finish with Sparky and we decide who's going to be the new electric soul defiler leader…it'll probably be Bolt but you never know so see you later kid." Dezaro added still smirking as he headed the other way giving Hiei a slight wave as Hiei also smirked and thought to himself.

"_Well this is going to be an interesting story to tell the others, especially telling Genki that the flash fire soul defiler wants to pay her house a visit_." Hiei thought shaking his as he wrapped Kuwabara's arm and careful picked the unconscious human up dragging him back to Genki's as best he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Yukina meanwhile had made it safely back to Genki's mansion. The old psychic immediately shunted everyone inside putting Yukina on the couch, making the very pale Ice apparition tea, and finally demanding to know what had happened to her. Needless to say it was clear that everyone, especially Shizuru and Genki were surprised to hear what had happened and what Kuwabara had done. Though she knew Shizuru was probably worried sick about her brother, Yukina could hear the pride in her voice as she said what she said next.

"That's my brother alright, always taking on something or someone he knows he most likely won't beat just to prove he loves you Yukina." Shizuru said shaking her head as she puffed on her cigarette and Genki pushed an ashtray under it so Shizuru could deposit her ashes in it as she and the others went back inside Genki's house.

"To think he took on a soul defiler in order to save you Yukina, Kuwabara really does love you Yukina." Kurama said gently as Yukina blushed looking off to the forest worriedly.

"I hope Kazuma is okay, Hiei went to help him but they haven't come back yet" Yukina said as Kurama gently placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure your brother and Kazuma are okay Yukina and I'm sure that they'll be back soon." Kurama said looking off to the forest with Yukina when he saw two figures heading for the house.

"Well what do you know here they come now, Yukina you tell the others and I'll go help your brother carry Kuwabara into the house." Kurama added as Yukina nodded rushing into the house as Kurama made his way over to Hiei and the unconscious Kuwabara.

Much to Kurama's surprise it appeared that Hiei was having a hard time carrying Kuwabara, though Kuwa was bigger than Hiei, usually the fire apparition would have had no trouble so needless to say Kurama was a bit worried.

"Hiei are you okay you seem to be struggling, did Sparky injure you." Kurama asked in a worried tone as Hiei to his surprise didn't glare but looked in fact happy that Kurama was there to help.

"No Sparky's being taken care of by the two eldest of the Soul Defiler Trio and Dezaro's, the reason I'm having such trouble carrying the oaf is because Dezaro gave me his mark and not that I'm not honored but **I'm** feeling a burning sensation where he did it so I'd be happy if you help me." Hiei said in an annoyed way as Kurama quickly took Kuwabara from Hiei.

"Dezaro marked you… Well that certainly is an honor, it would also appear that he gave you his jacket to wrap up an injury Kuwabara received in fighting Sparky so perhaps it would be best if we hurry you inside and I examine the **both **of you." Kurama said looking at Hiei strictly receiving an annoyed sigh from the fire apparition.

"Whatever fox I'm too tired to argue, right now all I want is to make sure my sister is okay and then perhaps a nap or something while I wait for the fool to wake." Hiei said as Kurama chuckled walking toward the house with Kuwabara gently cradled in his arms.

"Oh and by the way fox before I forget I need you to help me think of a way to convince the old physic that having The Flash Fire Soul Defiler over to visit isn't a bad thing." Hiei said as they approached the back door to the house but Kurama stopped right as they were about to go in.

"You know Hiei sometimes I don't know what to do with you…please let me get the facts straight, did you just tell me that the great Flash Fire Soul Defiler Dezaro is coming to visit Genki's house?" Kurama asked curiously hoping he'd misheard but knowing that he hadn't, especially when Hiei rolled his eyes in an annoyed way.

"Look fox it's not my fault if he's suddenly grown interested in me and wants to visit, but yes he's coming…if it makes you feel any better he invited himself, now unless you want Kuwabara to bleed to death I suggest we go inside to tend to his wounds." Hiei said as Kurama sighed opening the door because he knew that there was no use in further arguing with Hiei.

Everyone rushed around Kurama as he brought in Kuwabara, Hiei felt embarrassed as Yukina drew closer and gently blocked her from coming closer to Kuwabara not wanting her to see all the blood which despite being covered by the red jacket was still visible.

"He's really bad isn't he Hiei?" Yukina asked knowingly as tears began to well up in her eyes when Hiei nodded.

"Oh Hiei, this all my fault!" Yukina said starting to sob as Hiei gently pulled her close to him with a sigh.

"Yukina listen to me Kuwabara chose to save you, he did because like me he'd do **anything **to protect you, now why don't you go rest and I'll come get you when Kurama's fixed him up a bit." Hiei said gently as he wiped the half formed tears from Yukina's eyes as she nodded kissing Hiei on the cheek much to his embarrassment.

"You're right big brother…I love you, I think I should go rest for a while." Yukina said kissing Hiei's cheek again before heading to her room not noticing Hiei blush much to his relief.

"That was very sweet Hiei and whilst I hate to ruin a happy moment, you do still need to tell Genki about the visitor coming over soon." Kurama said as he gathered a few of his healing plants and a regular first aid kit.

"Visitor…what visitor, you didn't tell me that someone unexpected was coming over; you better explain you hot headed little…" Genki started getting interrupted by a very angry Hiei.

"Damn it fox you're supposed to help me explain to her!" Hiei growled as Kurama started to head into another room.

"Damn it Kurama don't you dare leave me to explain, you said you'd help me!" Hiei added as Kurama turned around for a minute to face Hiei before going into the other room with Kuwabara.

"Sorry Hiei but I have to treat Kuwabara, you're on own I'm afraid." Kurama said giving Hiei a slightly evil smirk as he went into the other room without another word as Hiei looked at the door furiously.

"Damn you Kurama I'm going to kick your…" Hiei started before gulping as he was interrupted by Genki.

"Alright damn it, if you don't tell me who the hell this visitor of yours is I'm going to find some way to make you miserable until you tell me!" Genki yelled as Hiei gulped preparing to tell the old woman.

"Damn that fox, the old hag's going to kill me." Hiei thought to himself as gulped one more time before telling Genki.


	7. Truest intentions,sweet moments

Kurama smiled from the other side of the door as he gently laid the unconscious Kuwabara on the bed and began treating his wound. He didn't have to wait long for the reaction he knew Genki would have when Hiei told her exactly who the visitor was.

"Damn it Hiei what the hell do you think you are doing inviting a soul defiler to my house after what just happened, especially Dezaro!" Genki yelled loudly leaving absolutely no way for Kurama to miss the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Perhaps I should have helped Hiei but you're far more important at the moment, besides it's best for Hiei to get yelled at once in a while, it knocks his smugness down a bit." Kurama said gently placing a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder then going back to cleaning and wrapping his wound as he heard Hiei attempt to defend himself.

"I don't give a damn if he did invited himself; the fact is you could have told Dezaro that he couldn't visit." Kurama heard Genki yell as he heard Hiei try to defend himself.

"Oh yeah cause I was really going to tell The Flash Fire Soul Defiler that he couldn't do what he wanted, especially after he did me the honor of giving me his mark instead of killing me!" Kurama heard Hiei yell to try to defend himself.

"Poor Hiei, he does have a point…it's a great honor to be marked by a soul defiler especially by one of the soul defiler trio." Kurama said aloud as he finally finished wrapping Kuwabara's wound sitting in a nearby chair as he listened to the arguing and gently stroking his fingers through Kuwabara's hair waiting for the young fighter to wake.

"Well I think that Hiei managed to fight his case, he'll be in here soon and I'll have to look him over too then have to deal with his anger at me." Kurama added with a sigh as he looked over to the door when he no longer heard the arguing then looking back down at Kuwabara as he continued to run his fingers gently through the unconscious boy's hair.

"Don't worry Kuwabara I make sure that you're able to rest and that Hiei won't bother you with noise, rest for now Kuwa you've certainly earned it that's for sure." Kurama continued gently as Hiei stormed into the room grabbing Kurama by the collar angrily.

"Damn you fox, you'll pay for all the trouble I had to go through with old hag!" Hiei said angrily as Kurama batted his hands away.

"Hiei whilst you do have the right to be angry I'd appreciate it if you would keep your voice down, I honestly don't mind if you take your anger out on me but please let's go somewhere else so Kuwabara can rest." Kurama said with a chuckle but in a way where Hiei could tell he was serious.

"You're right Kurama the fool deserves to rest; I'll have to take my anger out on you later." Hiei said taking a seat on the window sill beside Kuwabara's bed when suddenly he noticed a small black box laying on the floor close to Kuwabara and leaped down from his window sill next to Kuwabara before picking it up.

"Hmm what is this, it must have fallen out of Kuwabara's pocket but what's in it?" Hiei wondered to himself aloud before opening the box and seeing an absolutely beautiful ring looking at Kurama noticing a surprised but pleased smile.

"It's beautiful isn't it Hiei?" Kurama asked as he admired the ring

"I admit it's a beautiful ring Kurama and I have the feeling you know the reason Kuwabara has it." Hiei said lightly as he remembered a similar ring the detective had showed him before he had become engaged officially to his woman Keiko.

"Well Hiei if I'm right than the ring means the same thing as it did when Yusuke gave his wring to Keiko, do you remember or will I have to remind you?" Kurama asked when Hiei first gave him a confused look but then suddenly Hiei remembered looking at Kuwabara's sleeping form in slight shock.

"Marriage…when a human gives someone a ring like this in a box like that it means that they want the person to marry them, which means that Kuwabara is going to…"Hiei stopped smirking in slight surprise as he glanced over at Kurama who was also smiling now.

"It means that Kuwabara plans on asking Yukina to marry him and knowing our Kuwabara he'll want your permission to do so…the question is if you'll give it to him when he ask Hiei." Kurama said as Hiei blinked looking back at Kuwabara still in surprise then back at Kurama smugly.

"He'll still ask her even I don't give him my approval, he's not going to leave her be even if I don't want him around." Hiei said trying to go back to insulting Kuwa like he would usually do though in truth he could sense just how fake it sounded now as the words came off his lips.

"True he'll still ask and she'll most likely say yes, but Kuwabara will want your approval Hiei… besides, do you really think him that unworthy of her. Hasn't he proven to you that he will never hurt her and that he's a very honorable human being|?" Kurama said as to his great surprise Hiei smiled and gently stroked his fingers through Kuwa hair.

"You know fox…I think I'll give the fool a chance because as much as I hate to admit it…you're right about him, he's a good man and he'll take good care of my sister." Hiei said as a huge smiled formed on Kurama's face.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't be watching him closely to make sure he keeps her safe and happy, now get your ass over here and look me over so I can get some rest before our visitor comes." Hiei added as Kurama shook his head rolling his eyes in a way that Hiei could not see.

"Well it looks like he's back to normal, what a way for him to ruin the moment." Kurama thought to himself still rolling his eyes but doing what he was told so that his friend wouldn't burn him to a crisp.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurama gently removed Hiei's shirt looking for the mark that Dezaro had given him, it wasn't hard to find mind and though Hiei had told Kurama that he'd been marked the red head could help but look at the mark in slight awe. From an outsiders perspective the mark given by the soul defilers could be considered an odd birth mark or perhaps an interesting scar they somehow managed to get from some accident. Sometimes if the person marked was an extreme interest to the soul defiler that had marked the person as it seemed to be with Hiei and it had been and was with himself, the marked would be colored…thus was easily mistaken for being a tattoo. Kurama chuckled ever so slightly as he heard Hiei wince as he dabbed some of the juices from one of his plants onto the spot where Hiei had been marked, it wasn't he enjoyed seeing his friend in pain but he was easily able to remember how much it had hurt him when Yoko had still been his only form.

"I don't envy you Hiei, I can still remember what it felt like to be marked by both Artic and Dezaro." Kurama said as he gently began to wrap Hiei's shoulder as the fire apparition glanced back at him in a surprised way.

"Y-you were marked by both of them fox?" Hiei asked wincing yet again as Kurama accidentally brushed a hand against a more sensitive part of the mark

"Damn it why does it hurt so much?" Hiei added with a growl receiving to his surprise a much more gentle touch as Kurama wrapped his wound.

"Yes Hiei when I was Yoko, mind I believe I still have them, and just so you know you're not the only one who felt the pain of them when you first got them.

"As for why they hurt so much, when you are first marked your body isn't used to the fact that you've been marked by a soul defiler, once your body is used to it there will be no more pain." Kurama said as Hiei growled again in an annoyed way.

"Well hopefully it doesn't take too long, I can't stand acting like a whimpering baby when the wound only stings a bit." Hiei said receiving a chuckle from his red headed friend who allowed him to put his shirt on once he'd finished wrapping the fire apparition's wound.

"Only you would make it seem less painful than I know it is Hiei, even though you will never do this I might as well tell you that I really think…you should lay off training and relax for a while." Kurama said as Hiei now chuckled raising an eyebrow at Kurama who sighed knowing without a doubt what that meant without even having Hiei said anything.

"Well like I said I had to at least try." Kurama added with a sigh

"I might rest a little but I'm not going to stop my training." Hiei grumbled as Kurama shook his head and rolled his eyes

Before Kurama could comment there was a loud knock on the door followed Genki yelling at the both of them.

"Both of you get your asses out here to help make sure Dezaro doesn't decide to drain any of the girls." Genki said sound very angry as Kurama opened the door allowing Hiei to step out before himself.

"I doubt Dezaro is going to drain anyone considering he marked Hiei, try to relax Genki everything will be fine." Kurama said gently to the elderly woman once Hiei was out of hearing distance.

"That's easy for you to say you damned fox…you've dealt with all three of the soul defiler trio and where marked by two of them, that's right I know about that so don't you go telling me to relax when I've never had a soul defiler in my house." Genki said trying to sound annoyed but Kurama was able to hear the panic in her tone.

"Genki you have to relax, you're too stressed for your own good…please try to relax or I swear I'll slip something in your tea to **make **you relax." Kurama said in a gentle but serious tone smiling as Genki chuckled and gave him a small whack upside his head even though he was much taller than her.

"I'll try you damned fox but I'm not promising anything, now come on fox we have The Flash Fire Soul Defiler to wait for." Genki said giving Kurama a pat on the back as they both entered into Genki's living room to await Dezaro.


	9. Chapter 9

I have to admit that I was grateful to the little fire apparition as I made my way back to Artic, I'll also admit that as the second oldest soul defiler in existence now a days I should have lost ability to feel or remember what it was like TO feel when I had the "ability" to but well…I've always been different. For one thing I'm sarcastic; I always smirk or give a slightly bigger smile when something amuses me. I can feel that or a least when something _'actually'_ amuses me and I can remember other emotions along what it was like to feel them but I don't really show them. One particular emotion I'm definitely able to remember and not "_afraid_" to show is annoyance and hatred. Okay well that's technically two emotions but really they go together so I only count um as one. Anyway as was I saying, hatred and annoyance was something I'd been feeling a lot lately. Sparky was a disgrace, he was disobedient, he'd killed innocent people without draining them just for kicks including children which I'd learned early on was a big no no with Artic and what had finally got my Artic(A/n: you can take that however you like *chuckles*) to "_snap_". As I got closer to where I'd left my Artic, I notice to my slight surprise that Sparky had been moved from where he'd been frozen to the ground and pined to the tree the human had been with icicles which made me feel the tiniest bit "sorry" for him for a half a second before that faded and I smirked.

"I started without you Dezaro…"forgive" me." Artic said in one of many of his telepathic voices not speaking for reasons I don't feel like explaining as he looked over at me without me having saying anything as I came closer to him.

"It's fine Artic; you're certainly not taking any mercy on him…I can see that you've already started draining him." I said as I noticed the glassy look in Sparky eyes even though I was that close to him and to my pleasure I noticed that Sparky even had ice covering his mouth.

"You wouldn't have me do it any other way would you Dezaro, I can tell what I have done has "pleased" you but I have something even better for you to use when you finish him." Artic said handing me an ice orb that had a bright light shining in it that made eyes widen with an even bigger smirk.

"Artic is this…" I started stopping to stare at the little light in orb wondering if it was I thought it was preparing to melt it to see if it was what I thought when to my surprise Artic grabbed my hand "gently".

"Yes Dezaro it is light magic that lies inside in that orb and I would …"prefer" if you didn't "harm" yourself when you're meant to use on Sparky to make sure his existence is _actually _terminated, not please feel free to take your to.. "Enjoy" yourself, is that the right word Dezaro." Artic asked curiously as I chuckled patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah Artic don't worry you got it right, and don't worry I'm definitely going to enjoy this." I said leaning down to rest my forehead on my Arctic's for a split second before going over to Sparky who looked at me much to my surprise.

"Wow he really is pissed with you if he's letting me have this much fun, I think I'll be nice and keep the gagged on though, don't wanna ruin your "tough guy" name you've made for yourself." I said burning a light hole into the orb holding the light energy which almost immediately fused into the fire whip I summoned up as Sparky's eyes widened in horror and he struggled in a futile attempt to get away from the ice binding him which made me feel slight "pity" for him again for a split second as I took his face in my hands before starting my fun.

"That's not going to do you any good Sparky trust me I know, try not to struggle so much you'll only make worse and besides after everything you've done to piss Artic off you really shouldn't be so surprised that this is happening." I said smirking as he looked at me questioningly for a minute before the look returned to horror as I backed up raising my fire light infused whip which I brought down upon him.

Sparky screamed and even through the ice gag I could hear it, normally my whip or any other fire whip would burn or like now it would go down to the soul ripping it apart but now that there was light in my whip the wounds weren't healing not even the soul ones which heal even faster than the "normal" wounds. There where actual tears in Sparky eyes as I let the whip go out and came closer to him holding the orb which had a tiny hole in it which was leaking, Sparky struggled even worse as I brought close to him and almost immediately the light energy "jumped" to try to get to him but I pulled it away before it could.

"You know ol' Spark for brains I could just put this in one of the holes Arctic's put in you with his ice spears and watch you die quickly, but I don't think I'll do that." I said tauntingly as I gripped Sparky's chin as he looked at me slightly relieved before that disappeared when my smirk got bigger and he realized what I'd meant.

"That's right Sparky, I'm gonna have some fun with you before I let you die." I said hearing a small begging whimper as I let fire form in my hand forming it into a massive dragon which I had gash it claws before letting the fire in gulf me.

"You should have never crossed Artic and I Sparky, Caw may be more tolerant but not us." I said smirking before I unleashed my most famous and dangerous attack, the Dragon Fire bomb Baraga which I made sure burned Sparky to an almost unrecognizable shadow of himself before I went back to his pinned form a placed the orb against his chest which immediately killed him in the shape he was in.

"Cruel as always Dezaro." Arctic's telepathic voice said from coming behind me making me jump slightly in "surprise" which got me telepathic childlike chuckle from Artic.

"Sorry Artic I didn't hear you coming like I usually do, too busy "enjoying" myself." I said as Artic wrapped his arms around my waist which surprised me.

"It's… 'Fine' Dezaro I understand, now you have to meet your fire apparition I'll take care of choosing Sparky's successor." Artic said as I smirked resting my hands on Arctic's tiny waist before both of us let go of each other at the same time.

"Thanks Artic I appreciate it and don't worry I only interested in the fire apparition because he kind of reminds me of myself and he's interesting but I promise there's nothing else behind it." I said as Artic reached up a pale hand twirling the black bangs in my face before running the same hand along a spot right where my shoulder met my neck making me shiver.

"Oh I know I just thought I'd "remind" you." Artic said placing his freezing cold hand against that spot making me shiver again.

"You have nothing to worry about I'll always be loyal to you Artic." I said as something cold and soft brushed against my ear before hearing.

"And I to you forever more my Dezaro" Artic said actually speaking in his voice which chilled me yet made me feel "_safe_" as I began my way toward the same path that the fire apparition's had gone as I rubbed at that spot again with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: First-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Second-This is another chapter from Dezaro's point of view but has the other character's in it, if you don't like it u don't have to read it.

As I followed the trail left behind by the little fire apparition I had marked I came upon a huge mansion, with the slightest sigh I climbed up the stairs 'til I was finally up at the top at the entrance. Wanting to be polite I knocked on the door to announce my arrival and couldn't help but chuckle when I heard few things knock over as someone rushed to greet me.

"Ah Dezaro we've been expecting you, I'm…" An older woman started to say as she opened the door 'til I stopped her once I realized who she was.

"Wow you're Genki, I never thought I I'd get to meet the legendary Genki…nice place you got here but I bet it's even nicer on the inside" I said in a polite way trying not to chuckle as Genki blushed ever so slightly.

"Yes well…thank you Dezaro, that's very kind of you…any way why don't you come in." Genki said opening the door for me then suddenly standing in my way so I could get in.

"Oh I almost forgot… I have two young human women, one of Koenma's ferry girls, and a young ice apparition in my mansion at the moment. Now I know for a fact that the human women haven't met a soul defiler before so…" Genki started to say in a serious way when I politely interrupted.

"Don't worry Miss Genki I won't hurt anyone I promise." I said actually being serious which I could tell she could see.

"Alright I'll believe you, but if you step out of line and even hurt one of the girls by accident I will have to hurt you even if it doesn't do any good." Genki said in a very serious way as she finally got out of my way.

"Don't worry Miss Genki I'll behave." I promised again before I finally went inside.

Sure enough as I went in I saw the two human women that Genki had mentioned and I also saw a young male half demon that Genki obviously hadn't been too worried about me hurting. I however, was more interested in seeing the fire apparition I'd marked though I did have to admit to myself that all the emotions flowing from the human girls was a bit interesting. One in particular though was letting her emotion show more than the other and this one was standing close to the male half demon who had his arm wrapped around her.

"He doesn't look nearly as scary as I thought he would be maybe we were worried for nothing" I heard the young half demon whisper to his young mate, earning him a slap on the head from Genki who had somehow gotten over to him without me noticing.

"Show some respect you dumbass, he could kill you if he wanted too so you're lucky he's being nice despite the fact that you're an idiot." Genki said in an annoyed way.

"Aw that's okay…he's a lot smarter than sparky was, besides…I like his spunk." I said walking over to the kid a smirk

"You know kid I just might end up giving you my mark like I did with your fire apparition friend. I added wrapping my arms around the kid's neck earning a shiver.

"Oh uh…I'm honored but uh…didn't you want to see Hiei?" the kid asked shakily with the slightest shiver as slipped my hand under his shirt which made him shiver more though he didn't resist.

"Wait please, don't hurt Yusuke" the girl who had been standing by the kid said in a plea ding way.

"Don't worry what I'm gonna do is only gonna hurt him a little I promise." I said kindly as I my mark on the kid in the middle of his back. 

"Keiko its ok really, I'll be…" Yusuke was about to say when suddenly the pain hit him and he stopped talking.

"_Ah crap…hopefully the kid is gonna is okay or Genki's gonna give me crap, boy this is gonna cause me even more distraction then I already had…all I wanted to do was see my new little fire apparition again." _I thought to myself with a sigh as I got ready to be yelled at.


	11. The reuinon of old friends

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the only character I own are Dezaro, Artic, and the now deceased Sparky. Also this chapter it goes back to a sort of third person view on things.

Meanwhile in the room that Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were in Kurama was still up and as tending to Kuwa who was still out cold. After having told Kurama that he was going to let Kuwa ask for Yukina's hand in marriage Hiei had gone back to sit on his window sill again and had, without intending to, fallen asleep. Kurama was a bit tied himself but found it hard indeed to fall asleep when he heard Genki boldly start yelling at Dezaro for hurting Yusuke.

"Well from the fact that the yelling has stopped I'd that Yusuke managed to get throughout the pain or is at least pretending that it doesn't hurt which means that Dezaro will be…" Kurama started to say to himself when suddenly the red headed soul defiler quickly opened the door and closed it as quietly but as quietly as he could.

"Damn she's a fiery one, at least that Yusuke kid is a good actor or she would still be yelling at me." Dezaro sighed as he collapsed in a relieved way

"Yes she can be very fiery, you're lucky that Yusuke is very good at making some injures seem like they're nothing." Kurama chuckled as the Flash Fire Soul Defiler looked up him with the slightest surprised expression on his face.

"Well if it isn't my favorite fox demon, didn't know you were gonna be here but I gotta say that I'm glad to see you." Dezaro said standing up and walking over to where Kurama was sitting.

"It's good to see you too Dezaro, sorry that you got yourself in trouble but it was kind of you to mark Yusuke." Kurama said kindly as Dezaro wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders with a smile

"Aw it's okay; I'd liked the kid's fiery nature so I marked him…at least he's still awake." Dez teased looking over at Hiei with a chuckle.

"I guess you'll have to wait tomorrow to talk to Hiei and as for Kuwabara well…if you're going to mark him then I'll ask that you wait until he's healed completely." Kurama said in a polite yet stern way

"That's fine I can wait, besides I can mark you." Dez said with a smirk as Kurama raised an eyebrow as the Flash Fire Soul Defiler place right hand under his shirt and on the exact middle of his back.

"You've marked me before though." Kurama chuckled as the warm hand gently touched his back.

"Yeah but not in this form my old fox friend, I don't have to mark you in this form if you…" Dez started to say teasingly when Kurama interrupted with a chuckle.

"It's fine Dezaro I don't mind in the least, we are friends after all." Kurama said with a kind smile flinching only slightly as the soul defiler started to mark him

"That's right we are, you know I like this form of you but I'd like to see the REAL you sometime." Dezaro smirked before adding

"Maybe you and I could have a little match in front of your friends…you know just for the fun of it and for old time's sake." Dez said adding this part in a more pleading tone knowing that Kurama was more likely to agree if he did so.

"I'll tell you what Dez, if Kuwabara wakes tomorrow I'll transform just for you and we can have a match." Kurama chuckled at his old friend's pleading

"Thanks foxy I'm looking forward to it, for now though I think you need to get some sleep…besides I got 'things' to do before morning." Dez said with a wink

"You have fun Dez, I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully Kuwa will be awake by then." Kurama said as Dezaro finally finished marking him.

"Oh don't worry, I'll have fun alright, any way see you around." Dezaro said winking again as he removed his hand from under Kurama's shirt and disappeared into thin air leaving Kurama to finally get some well need rest/


	12. Awake at last, The very important talk

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, the only characters I own are Dezaro, Artic, and the now deceased Sparky.

Kuwabara groaned as he woke up, there was no doubt about it…he felt like shit. Still he was incredibly happy to be alive and even more so when he remembered that he had saved Yukina.

"Oh god my head, where am I anyway." Kuwa asked himself out loud as he looked around the room only to see both Hiei and Kurama staring at him with a smile.

"Good morning Kuwabara." Kurama said with a polite smile as he handed the young fighter some breakfast.

"We were wondering when you would wake up, you and I have something we need to…" Hiei started to say before a glare from Kurama stopped him.

"Hiei let the poor man wake up some, he's probably extremely confused." Kurama said sternly as Kuwabara chuckled.

"Thanks Kurama that's kind of you but I'm okay, if Hiei wants to talk to me that's fine...I can always eat and wake up more later." Kuwa chuckled as he watched the fire apparition smirk triumphantly at the fox.

"Well alright Kuwabara if you're sure, still I'd like you to eat a little." Kurama said kindly to the young human as he glared at Hiei.

"Fine fox I'll let him eat, now would you leave so I can talk to him." Hiei grumble receiving a chuckle from the red headed fox.

"It must be important if you want me to leave so badly" Kurama teased as he got up to leave receiving yet another glare from the fire apparition.

"Yes it is…now go away." Hiei glared angrily at the fox who chuckled.

"Alright I'm going, don't get so testy." Kurama chuckled as he headed out the room leaving Hiei and Kuwabara alone.

"Well Hiei we're alone, now what do you want to talk about." Kuwabara asks with a slight yawn as he nibbled the food that Kurama had given him.

"Firstly I wanted to thank you…you saved my sister's life, and for that I owe you a lot." Hiei said tilting his head in the slightest bow which made Kuwa blush.

"I know that you'll say that you did it because you love her and you had too but nonetheless …thank you Kazuma." Hiei said kindly making the young human blush badly.

"Aw you're welcome Hiei." Kuwa said with an embarrassed chuckle before allowing Hiei to continue.

"Secondly…I know about the ring." Hiei whispered in Kuwa's ear before holding out the black velvet box with the ring Kuwa had bought for Yukina

"Shit, how d-did you…" Kuwa started to ask with a heavily embarrassed blush before Hiei calmly and kindly interrupted.

"It fell out of your pocket while you were asleep; you don't have to worry though Kazuma…I'm not angry." Hiei said in a surprisingly kind way.

"Look Hiei I know you don't like me but…wait…did you just say that you weren't mad at me." Kuwabara said frantically at first before suddenly stopping in a clearly shocked way.

"No Kazuma I'm not mad, in fact…I actually have to admit that you would be good for my sister and thus I give you my approval to ask her to marry her." Hiei said with a sweet chuckle as Kuwa stared at him in shock.

"Wait are you serious Hiei…you're not just messing with me are you." Kuwa asked excitedly at first before becoming the slightest bit skeptical.

"Yes Kazuma I'm serious…I think you deserve to marry her." Hiei said rolling his eyes a bit with the slightest of a gentle smile.

"Oh Hiei…thank you, thank you so much!" Kuwabara said happily actually hugging the fire apparition, much to Hiei's surprise, because he was so happy.

"Um…you're welcome Kazuma." Hiei said blushing a bit as he patted the young human on the back though not actually hugging him because he wasn't really good at that sort of thing.

Before Hiei got the chance to pull away as less awkwardly as he could Hiei heard a clicking noise causing, to his relief, Kuwa to pull away on his own to see was going on. Both men saw a blur of red hair retreating from the doorway.

"You have a guest who will be coming to see you so you'll have to stay here for the time being, I on the other hand am going to hurt a certain red headed fox.

"Oh uh okay Hiei…don't go easy on him now." Kuwabara chuckled earning an actual smile from the fire apparition as went on the hunt for Kurama.

"Wow…I can't believe I'm so lucky." Kuwa said smirking happily as he lay back down on his bed thinking about this wonderful discussion he'd just had as he awaited his visitor


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, the only characters I own are Dezaro, Artic, and the now deceased Sparky. The Proposal will next chapter I promise.

Luckily for Kuwabara it didn't take long before his visitor or to his surprise his **visitors** to arrive. They entered through the sliding door that led to the patio in the back of Genki's house so Kuwa was pretty sure the elderly woman had no idea they were there and he wondered why they were being so secretive. One had spikey crimson red hair which like Hiei's defied gravity, his eyes like Kurama's were emerald green, finally the guy was were mostly red except for a black shirt under a jacket with dark silver spikes lining the sleeves , and black pants which also had spikes. The other man that was visiting Kuwa was short like Hiei but otherwise shared no similarities to the fire apparition. Kuwabara could sense a cold presence emanating from the small apparition but for the most part he _seemed_ to be well…innocent. His hair like his beloved Yukina's was blue only this "young man's" was much lighter, all of this man's clothing was a light bluish color, his eyes were icy blue , finally he was as pale as a ghost and there wasn't the slightest expression of emotion on his face.

"Um hello there…Kurama only said I was going to have one visitor." Kuwa said as politely as he could while feeling very confused.

"Yeah sorry about that, originally I was just gonna come but Artic here wanted to see you, plus he has something he wants to give you." The red head said with a smirk as the little blue haired one nodded without a word.

"Oh well that's okay, anyway my name is Kazuma…Kuzuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara said holding out his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you Kuzuma." A deep telepathic voice that was obviously coming from Artic said politely as Artic bowed politely and the red head shook his hand.

"We've already met…well kinda…you wouldn't really remember cause you were knocked out, any who my name is Dezaro." Dezaro smiled as Kuwa gave him a skeptical look

"Oh well it's nice to meet you." Kuwa said as he politely let go of Dezaro's hand

" So uh what can I help you two with?" Kuwabara added with a polite smile

"We just wanted to thank you for giving us a reason to get rid of ol' Spark for brains" Dezaro said slipping his hand under the young man's shirt making him flinch a bit.

"Yes that was most kind of you." Artic said actually speaking which sent shivers down poor Kuwa's spine at the bell like voice and the icy chill in the young man's voice.

"Oh uh…it was no problem guys" Kuwabara said flinching as a mix of cold and hot went through the spot under his shirt were both Artic and Dezaro were touching his back.

"Well still…we appreciate it." Dezaro smiled as he and Artic both pulled away their hand away.

"You're welcome, hey are you leaving already?" Kuwa asked as Dezaro and Artic started to leave

"We have business to attend to but it was good to see you." Artic said in a telepathical voice.

"He's right, besides…I have a feeling you got business to attend to as well." Dezaro smiled

"Oh right…how I could have forgotten that, well it was nice to meet you." Kuwabara blushed happily.

"Alright kid nice to see you, we're heading out now." Dezaro said as he and artic finally left

"Well I better get to finding my sweet Yukina…after all I have something very important to ask her." Kuwabara smiled as he headed out the room to find Yukina.


	14. The Proposal

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, the only characters I own are Dezaro, Artic, and the now deceased Sparky.

There was no doubt as he walked to her door that he was nervous, the last thing he wanted was for her too say no. Finally as he reached her door Kuwabara paused wondering what he do if she did say no

"I'll just have to deal with it I guess…she has the right to be happy." Kuwabara said to himself with a sigh as he continued to stand outside Yukina's door.

"Maybe I should wait and ask her later….like when I can afford to take her out to a nice dinner like Yuske did with Keiko." Kuwbara said starting to pace nervously and not knoticing as the door opened.

"Kuzuma are you okay?" Yukina asked in a worried way as she saw Kuwabara pacing outside her door.

"Oh uh Yukina, I didn't even hear you come out..uh yeah I'm fine but uh…I wanna ask you something." Kuwabara said blushing badly as his beloved Yukina came out of her room.

"Oh and what is it you want to ask me Kuzuma?" Yukina asked sweetly with a gentle smile

"Well if its okay with you I'd like to take you somewhere else and ask you there." Kuwabara blushed embarrassedly as he tried to think of a special spot to take his beloved

" Oh um okay, I'll be glad to follow you where ever it is you'd like to go." Yukina said in a sweet but clearly confused way as she took his hand sweetly.

"Good but I want where we're going to be a surprise so please close your eyes and..try to trust me." Kuwabara said sweetly with a blush as he thought of the perfect place all of a sudden.

"Oh Kuzuma I trust you pleanty and I promise I won't peek." Yukina said closing her eyes with an excited giggle.

"You better not missy, I want where we're going to be a surprise." Kuwabara chuckled feeling excited now too as he took her other hand gently.

"We're about to teleport so hold your breath okay."Kuwabara added receiving a nervous nod before the teleported.

He was nervous as they did this, Genki had taught him how to teleport but he still hadn't completely mastered it…or at least that's what he thought. Needless to say he was pleasantly surprised when he opened his eyes, which he had closed out of nervousness, and saw that they were exactly where he wanted to be.

"Okay Yukina you can open your eyes now." Kuwabara said sweetly as he quickly pull out the box with the ring in it and hid it behind his back.

"Oh Kazuma this is so beautiful, how on earth did you find this place." Yukina asked as she looked around and saw a beautiful grassy field full of flowers.

"When I was practicing teleporting with Genki I accidently teleported here instead of where I was supposed to." Kuwabara said blushing at the memeory.

"It's so beautiful Kazuma, I'm so lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Yukina said happily

"Well thank you but I'm not that great." Kuwabara blushed embarrassedly

"Yes you are silly, I love being with you…you're a wonderful man." Yukina said giving her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Yukina thank you that's such a sweet thing for you to say, that's why…that's why I want to ask you something very important." Kuwabara blushed nervously.

"You can ask me anything Kuzuma." Yukina said sweetly feeling worried that her boyfriend was so nervous.

"Anything?" Kuwabara asked with a nervous gulp

"Yes silly, you can ask me anything." Yukina said sweetly

"Before I do I want you to know that no matter what your answer is I'll always love you." Kuwabara said sweetly.

"Oh Kuzuma thank you that's so sweet, I love you too…now please ask me." Yukina said in a still sweet way but now feeling just as nervous.

"Yukina my sweet love, will you please…" Kuwabara started to say before nervously stopping with a blush.

"Will I what Kuzuma?" Yukina asked sweetly knowing full well that her boyfriend was extremely nervous.

"Yukina…will you marry me?" Kuzuma asked pulling out the beautiful ring he had bought for her.

"Oh Kuzuma…yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" Yukina squealed excitedly before hugging Kuwabara happily.

"Thank you Yukina, thank you so much!" Kuwabara said in a very happy way before gently kissing his new fiancé on the lips in a gentle sweet way.

He was thrilled beyond words as the kiss started to get a little deeper, he had been so worried that she wouldn't want to be his. He blushed a bit as she removed his shirt but only started to remove articles of clothing as well instead of protesting, after all…she was his fiancé now.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. This chapter is basically a lemon/fluff (whatever you consider it to be) and is the first that I've ever written so please no flames, constructive criticism would be appreciate though. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Once all articles of clothing had been removed Kuwabara found to his amusement that Yukina was become much more timid and shy. He chuckled ever so slightly as she started to cover herself with a blush and as she stared up at a certain part of him with surprise.

"Don't cover yourself love, you look so beautiful it's a shame to hide it." Kuwabara said sweetly as he gently yet seductively kissed her neck up to her ear which he nibbled gently.

"Kazuma I'm scared." Yukina whispered with a slight moan as her fiancé gently nibble her ear.

"We don't have to do this love, I can always wait." Kuwa said with a loving reassuring smile.

"No Kazuma I want to do this but I'm…I'm just scared." Yukina said with a blush.

"If it makes you feel any better Yukina my love I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to, and I won't do anything you don't want ME to" Kuwabara said sweetly wanting nothing more but to make fiancé happy.

"Well…ok, I trust you Kazuma." Yukina said sweetly giving her fiancé a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Yukina…you won't regret it I promise" Kuwabara whispered lovingly before kissing her back.

"I know I won't Kazuma my love." Yukina said telepathically before shyly deepening the kiss.

As the kiss continued Kuwabara couldn't help but feel a bit nervous himself, there was no doubt he wanted this but well…he'd never done it before. When he finally broke the heated kiss with Yukina, Kuwabara found himself staring happily albeit confusedly at his beloved because he couldn't think of what to do next. Thankfully he didn't have long to think when to his surprise Yukina started to kiss down his chest very gently and very shyly.

"Wouldn't Hiei be surprised to learn that you're quite muscular for someone who hasn't been fighting demons lately" Yukina said in a sweet teasing way before continuing.

"Well I still train…just in case I'm ever needed." Kuwabara said with a chuckle as he now kissed her lower.

He smiled when he heard her moan as gently sucked on a nipple, her breast weren't big but to Kuwabara they were still just as perfect as the model's in those magazines he used to read secretly with Yusuke during school. Still, no matter how perfect he thought they were he knew there were other lovely parts of Yukina he could pleasure and thus decided to do so. Out of the corner of his eye he distinctly saw Yukina blushing as he started kissing lower, when she didn't complain he decided to see how far she'd let him go and hoped she'd be willing to trust him. When he reached her womanly parts he blushed and looked at her questioningly wanting to touch her but wanting permission as well.

"It's ok Kazuma…I trust you my love." Yukina said in a loving but slightly nervous way.

He smiled before gently rubbing the soft flesh of her womanhood, when he heard her moan happily he decided to get a little bolder. In truth he had just intended to take a small taste of the wet juices that were already started to flow from her core but when he hear another moan he smiled and decided to taste her fully.

"Oh Kazuma, please don't stop." Yukina mewled happily as her lover gently lapped at her womanly core.

Kuwabara smiled happily at that having no intention to stop until he got what he wanted, he was quite happy she liked this because he knew that he certainly did.

"Kazuma I feel strange, I feel like I'm going to explode…maybe we should stop." Yukina said in an unsure way but also sounding like she defiantly didn't want to stop.

"Shh love it's okay I promise…you'll like what's about to happen I promise." Kuwa said stopping his ministrations just long enough to comfort his fiancé before he continued.

"Oh okay, I trust…oh Kazuma." Yukina started to try to say before a moan of pleasure interrupted her.

Finally when Kuwabara knew she'd be unable to take it much more, he swirled his tongue in just a way that he knew would make her scream his name …which of course she did as her release finally came.

"Oh Kazuma you were right, that felt amazing." Yukina said with happily before a sudden smirk that would make Hiei proud appeared on her face.

"It's my turn to give you pleaser now." She added trying her best to sound seductive and only slightly sounding unsure of herself.

This of course made Kuwabara both very excited but also very worried too, he didn't want Yukina to do anything that she didn't want to but was still exited to see what she was planning.

"Remember Yukina you don't have to do…" Kuwabara started to say as she gently started kissing his chest before a moa interrupted as she started getting lower.

"I know I don't have to but I want to, you gave me pleasure…now I want to do the same for you." Yukina said in loving way as she shyly touched the tip of Kuwabara's manhood.

"Just don't do anything your uncomfortable w-with love, I want you to be happy" Kuwabara said trying not to stutter as his fiancé gently started to rub his member gently.

"Okay Kazuma…but I think I'll be okay." Yukina said before gently licking the tip of Kuwabara's member, causing him to moan.

Before Kuwabara chance to even try to protest he found himself engulfed in her mouth, she slowly licked and sucked and despite not really knowing what she was doing he still found himself moaning in pleasure. Eventually he knew he would be unable to stand it and tried one last time to stop her before he lost control.

"Yukina love you don't have to keep going, I'm going to..," Kuwabara started say which earn a giggle around his member that had him moaning even louder than before.

If anything Yukina tried even harder to please him now that she knew was pleasing him, he gave her one last warning before his release finally came.

"Did I hurt you love, I told you that you didn't have to…" Kuwa started to say as Yukina coughed a bit before she kissed him and otherwise shut him up.

It was strange though not unpleasant to taste himself on her tongue as they kissed, he found himself rolling them over so that he was on top again whilst her tiny body was pinned below in the soft grass. Finally the kiss ended and with one look into her slightly glazed eyes Kuwa realized that this was the moment that he'd dreamed of since he was old enough to think of those kind of things.

"Yukina, what I'm about to do…it's gonna hurt a little bit but then I promise you'll feel better." Kuwabara said lovingly as he slowly kissed him fiancé on her lips, ears, and neck.

"It's okay love…I trust you." Yukina said in a loving sweet way before kissing Kuwabara sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you Yukina…I love you so much." Kuwabara said lovingly before positioning himself carefully at her entrance.

"I love you to my sweet Kazuma." Yukina whispered before kissing him again only deeper this time as though she knew what was about to happen.

It was in that moment that Kuwabara quickly but as gently as he possibly could broke through her barrier, he heard her squeak in pain and she broke the kiss to let out a soft stiff.

"Shhh love shh, it'll be over soon I promise…try to relax my sweet." Kuwa said in a comforting way as Yukina nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

She didn't realize it but she bit down on his shoulder hard, he didn't care though…he knew she was in far more pain than he was and the tiny bite mark she'd leave was worth what he was putting her through. Finally he felt her relax and felt her body shift ever so slightly as signal for him to start moving, he started off slowly of course but it wasn't long before she was begging him to increase his speed if only slightly. Eventually they even got the point where he allowed himself to loose just the slightest bit of control, still he was very careful and made sure to not speed up too much.

"Kazuma I feel that strange feeling again." Yukina moaned happily after a little bit.

"Me too my sweet Yukina, me too." Kuwabara whispered with a slight pant as he speeded up ever so slightly because he knew both their release were near.

He didn't know why she did but as they edge closer to climax she tilted her head to the side exposing a certain spot on her neck where her shoulder met, he was about to ask her when a strange urge came upon him. Knowing that at any moment their release was near he found himself biting down gently on the spot that Yukina had exposed to him and heard a happy and slightly pained sigh as he did so. Finally he heard another happy sigh as Yukina finally released, he didn't last much longer and kissed his fiancé happily as he spilled his seed inside her.

"I love you so much my sweet mate." Yukina said lovingly as she nuzzled happily against him

"I love you…wait did you call me your mate?" Kuwabara started to say lovingly before looking at Yukina in a slightly confused way.

"Yes my love, you marked me…that makes me your mate." Yukina giggled happily.

"Oh, well in that case I'm your mate too." Kuwa said with a happy smile.

"Yes I know silly, I love you so much Kazuma." Yukina smiled with yet another giggle as she kissed Kuwabara sweetly

"I love you too Yukina, you should sleep now though…you must be tired." Kuwabara said kissing her back gently.

"Yes I am a bit tired…it was worth it though." Yukina said laying her head again Kuwabara's chest with a yawn.

"Well you sleep love…I'll teleport us back to my apartment." Kuwabara said kissing the top of Yukina's head lovingly.

"Okay love." Yukina said sleepily not feeling it as Kuwabara picked her up gently.

Kuwabara chuckled and quickly gathered the clothes that were scattered around, once that was done he carefully teleported them back to his apartment. Being the gentleman that he was Kuwa decided to clean up Yukina, she didn't even feel it as he showered with her and though he could have started a second round of love making he didn't because he knew that his beloved Yukina was much too tired. Finally he laid her down on the bed making sure to cover her up before climbing into bed as well, he could help but chuckle as she immediately snuggled against him and he protectively wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I love you Kazuma" Yukina whispered in her sleep in a loving way as she snuggle even closer to him.

"I love you too my sweet Yukina…more than words can say." Kazuma said giving Yukina one last lite kiss on the lips before resting his head against hers and falling to sleep


	16. The morning after

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. Okay I admit it, this is kind of a short chapter but it was all I could think of. I'm back in a Bioshock 2 grove but don't worry, my Yu Yu Hakusho grove will kick in eventually. In the mean time I'll try to think of something more for this particular fanfic.

Kuwabara woke up the next morning feeling more rested then he had in quite a while and he could help but smile softly as he looked down at his precious mate. He was so happy to finally have Yukina and though they had yet to be married he still knew somehow that Yukina was his now.

"Hopefully Hiei won't kill me when he finds out what we did." Kuwabara said with a soft sigh as he thought about what Hiei would say when found out about this.

"To be perfectly honest I had every right…I mean I am going to marry Yukina soon." Kuwa sighed as he carefully snuck out of bed and slipped on his boxers and a pair of sweat pants.

"Kazuma, where you going?" Yukina whispered sleepily when she felt her mate leave the bed.

"Aw I'm sorry I woke you up love; don't worry love I'm only going to make you some breakfast." Kuwabara said sweetly feeling bad that he'd woken Yukina up.

"Oh okay, could I come out with you." Yukina asked sweetly in a slightly sleepy way as she carefully sat up.

"Of course you can love; here have one of my shirts so you don't feel exposed…although you look beautiful with or without anything on." Kuwabara said sweetly as he gently put one of his clean T-shirts on Yukina.

"Oh Kazuma you're so sweet and silly…thank you love.' Yukina said with a loving smile and a chuckle as Kuwabara picked her up.

"Well I do try love." Kuwabara chuckled happily as he carried her out into the living room.

"Here love you just relax on the couch and I'll be back with breakfast as soon it's done." Kuwabara added sweetly as he set his beloved fiancé down on the couch.

"Thank you Kazuma, may I watch the box with the moving pictures while I wait." Yukina asked with a sweet smile.

"You mean the T.V., yes of course can love…you can do whatever you want my love." Kuwabara smiled sweetly before kissing Yukina on the cheek sweetly before going to cook breakfast.

Kuwabara chuckled as Yukina turned on the T.V, she still wasn't accustom to using electronics yet and it was hard to focus on making breakfast as she watched the T.V in amazement. Still he managed to make a rather simple breakfast all whilst trying not to laugh as his fiancé timidly flipped the channel using the remote.

"Breakfast is ready Yukina." Kuwabara said sweetly as he carefully placed the breakfast on the tray.

"Eeep, oh Kazuma you scared me…I was so distracted by this show that I didn't hear you come over." Yukina said blushing embarrassedly.

"Aw I'm sorry love I didn't mean to scare you." Kuwabara chuckled sweetly as he set the food down on the table.

"It's okay love I know you didn't mean it, besides you made me breakfast and it smells wonderful." Yukina said with a loving smile.

"Well I'm glad you think so but it's really nothing special." Kuwabara chuckled with a soft smile.

"It's special to me…then again anything I get to do with you is special my love." Yukina said with a very happy smile.

"Thank you Yukina that's very sweet of you." Kuwabara said with a loving smile as he sat down with Yukina.

"You're welcome Kazuma." Yukina said happily as she nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"Aren't you going to eat Kazuma?" Yukina asked with a loving smile as she continued to daintily nibble on the breakfast Kuwabara had made for her.

"I'm not that hungry right now love." Kuwabara said sweetly.

"Oh well okay love but please make sure you eat something for breakfast…it's the most important meal of the day after all." Yukina said lovingly.

"Aw I know love, I'll eat soon but for the time being there's no need to rush…we're going to relax today." Kuwabara said with a smile

"To be honest that sounds like a wonderful idea Kazuma.' Yukina smiled lovingly and kissed his cheek.

"I was hoping that you would say that my sweet Yukina" Kuwabara chuckled lovingly with a smile.

With that Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yukina lovingly and as she cuddled him happily he realized that no matter what happened that he was the luckiest man alive.


	17. The nervous groom, the sweet vision

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters (except Dezaro). I know I haven't written anything for a while and I'm sorry about that. Sadly I think that this fanfic is going to be coming to an end soon as I am running out of ideas, I would estimate maybe one or two chapters will be written after this one but we shall see. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

(Extra Authors note: this chapter time skips to a few months after Kuwabara and Yukina mated)

Today was the day and boy was Kuwabara was anxious, it had taken a while to plan and lots of hard work on his part but today was finally the day….today was his wedding day.

It was hard for Kuwabara to fathom the idea that he was finally going to get what he'd been waiting for so long, everything had been a bit hectic leading up to this but funnily enough he hadn't been nearly as worried as was right at this moment. Finding his best man had been easy and Yusuke had been thrilled, after having teased Kuwabara for hours about the fact that he'd mated with Yukina already, to agree to take the position… as for the rest of his groomsmen well who better to ask then Hiei and Kurama. Both had also been eager to accept and too his surprise Hiei hadn't seemed surprised to find out that he and Yukina had mated. Yukina had also had an easy time finding her bridesmaids and Kuwabara was looking forward to teasing his sister about the fact that she had to wear a fancy dress. That is after the wedding and nervousness was all over with.

"_Oh come on I wanna get started already_" Kuwabara thought to himself as he looked at the clock on the wall next to him.

"_What if she changes her mind and decides she doesn't want to me anymore_" Kuwabara thought to himself some more in a worried way.

"You're worrying to much kid…if she didn't wanna marry you do you think that she'd have let you mate with her." A familiar voice asked from behind Kuwabara which of course made the carrot top jump.

"Geese…do you have to sneak up on me like that Dezaro!" Kuwabara panted not even caring to ask why the soul defiler why he was there.

"Sorry kid didn't mean to scare you ...but you know that I have a point don't you" Dezaro asked with a chuckled.

"Well yeah I guess so but…"Kuwabara started to say before Dezaro quickly interrupted.

"Look kid you have nothing ta worry about, she loves you and you know it" Dezaro chuckled.

"Oh by the way I got a present for you before your wedding starts" Dezaro added before tossing Kuwabara a small stuffed fox doll.

"Oh uh thanks but uh…why are you giving me this?" Kuwabara asked in a grateful yet confused way as he held the small toy in his hand.

"Oh you'll figure it out in a few minutes, it'll be the last random vision you ever have." Dezaro said chuckling as Kuwabara's expression became even more confused.

"Wait how did you…" Kuwabara started to ask when suddenly he was interrupted by a vision just as Dezaro had said he was.

This vision was different; it felt somehow happier than most of his other visions, it also felt more clear than the others. Before Kuwabara could really think about this he saw someone who looked slightly familiar.

"Yukina? Yukina is that you?" Kuwabara found himself asking even though he knew that the person in the vision couldn't hear him.

"No I don't think it is Yukina…the person looks different" Kuwabara said before walking closer to the person.

As he did so though however the person turned around to look at him and instantly he stopped in his tracks.

There was no doubt about it as the little boy looked at him, somehow before the child even said anything Kuwabara knew who this little boy was…this boy was his son.

"Hello daddy." the child said happily before slowly starting to disappear signaling that the vision was almost over.

"No wait come back, please don't go" Kuwabara said in a desperate way as the little boy started to fade away.

"Sorry daddy I can't stay, I have to go keep sissy company." The little boy said in a sweet innocent way as he became more and more foggy.

"Sissy, wait I have two kids?" Kuwabara asked in a happy excited way

"Yep you sure do" The boy nodded before finally disappearing from sight

"No wait don't go" Kuwabara groaned sadly as was dragged back into reality

"Wow….I'm going to be a father, me a father." Kuwabara said to himself all excitedly before realizing something.

"Hey Dezaro how did you…huh, where did he go?" Kuwabara asked the soul defiler only to look around to realize that the red headed soul defiler was missing.

"Huh I wonder he went, oh crap I better getting moving…its almost time for the wedding to start" Kuwabara said in a confused way at first before realizing it was almost time for the wedding to start.

"Hey Kuwabara are you almost done in there?" Came Yusuke's voice as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm ready, sorry I lost track of time" Kuwabara said apologetically as he came out of the room.

"Aw its okay, the same thing happened to me on my wedding day…I know how nervous you must be "Yusuke said patting his best friend on the back in an understanding way.

"Actually I'm not nearly as nervous as I was before" Kuwabara said happily to Yusuke who looked surprised.

"Oh really, why is that?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"I'll explain later." Kuwabara chuckled with a smile.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea…after all you do have a wedding to attend" Yusuke chuckled as he let Kuwabara to the chapel.

Kuwabara nodded happily and couldn't believe that he'd been so nervous about getting married in the first place.


	18. The Wedding

Author's note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. You'll have to use your imaginations when it comes to Yukina in her dress, I was going to try drawing her in it but I'm not the greatest artist in the world so it probably would look awful. If you really can't imagine then ask and I will TRY to draw what she looked like but again it will probably look awful. Any way this is one of the last Chapters so I hope you enjoy.

Kuwabara stood at the front of the isle waiting for his lovely Wife too arrive, he couldn't wait to see what she looked like in her dress. Finally the groomsmen and the bridesmaids started to arrive and Kuwabara knew that that meant that his beloved Yukina was coming. Suddenly she appeared and when Kuwabara saw her he couldn't believe how beautiful he looked, true she was always beautiful but now…now she was like a goddess.

Her dress was very light blue color with blue lace, on the lace were beautiful white pearls , her blue hair was braided beautifully and also had light silver glitter in it and though the vale was covering her Kuwabara could see that there was a light touch of makeup to make it look like Yukina was glowing. All in all as Kuwabara watched her walk down the aisle toward him he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Unfortunately for Kuwabara he didn't he much time as he would have liked to stare because Yusuke tapped his shoulder signaling that the Preacher was ready to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to witness and bless the exchanging of vows that will bind Kazuma and Yukina in a covenant relationship of Marriage." The Preacher said starting the ceremony.

Kuwabara groan inwardly as the preacher continued the ceremony, he want nothing more than to just be married to Yukina already. He tried not to glare impatiantiently at the preacher as he waited for the part he waiting for; he found himself staring at Yukina happily to pass the time as he waited. If it hadn't been for Yusuke he might have missed his turn to say the vows but thanks to a slight shove Kuwabara manage to stop spacing out long enough to hear the preacher say it was time.

"My dearest Yukina I remember the day I first saw you, I know it's silly to say that I fell in love at first sight but it's true. I promise you that I will always love you just like I did when I first met you, I promise to always make you happy and protect you." Kuwabara said hoping that his vow was good enough.

"Kazuma I love you too and I so happy that I finally realized how you felt about me, at first I didn't understand that all the times you said those nice things to me that you meant them. Looking back now I feel a bit silly for not realizing but I know you love me and that makes me so happy. I promise that I will love with all my heart and soul just as I know you'll for me" Yukina said happily.

Kuwabara smiled and almost teared up at Yukina's beautiful vow, fortunately he didn't have time for that because the preacher started to speak again.

"Now then, Do you Kazuma Kuwabara take Yukina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?" the preacher asked Kuwabara first.

"I do sir" Kuwabara said with a smile before gently taking Yukina's hand.

"And do you Yukina take Kazuma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?" the preacher asked Yukina.

"I do" Yukina said in happy excited way.

"If any should not wish for the happiness of this couple then let them speak now or let them keep their peace." The preacher said pausing for a minute to look around for any objections.

For a brief second Kuwabara almost wanted to look around as well but didn't because he knew that there was nobody that was going to object and of course when the preacher started his thoughts were confirmed.

"Then in the presence of this company by the authority invested in me and that of God almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss your bride." The preacher finished with a smile.

That was all Kuwabara wanted to hear, he picked his bride up gently and kissed her passionately on the lips, he ignored the applause and the wolf whistle from Yusuke and just in enjoyed the moment. Eventually he had to pull away in order to rush down the aisle through the shower of breadcrumbs everyone through. Like the gentleman he was, Kuwabara open the door to the limo he'd rented letting Yukina get in before he did.

"I don't suppose you want to skip the reception and just head to the hotel do you love?' Kuwabara asked his new bride in a hopeful but knowing way.

'You know I'd live to just spend the night in your arms Kazuma but that would be awfully rude to our guest don't you think." Yukina said with a giggle.

"Aw okay you're right, okay we'll go." Kuwabara chuckled happily before kissing his bride sweetly

With that the newlyweds headed to the party, both were greeted with a chorus of applause and other cheers.

First of course came the all the pictures and though Kuwabara could tell that it embarrassed him he was happy to see that Hiei willingly took a very sweet picture with Yukina. Once he'd taken a picture with his own sister Kuwabara was even more surprised to see Hiei agree to take a picture with all of them together, it was clear that Hiei knew this meant a lot because Kuwabara could see him actually **trying **to have a good smile. Then after the pictures came the meal, there were even some dishes brought from the demon world that Kuwabara had never heard of but it was all great nonetheless. When it came for the best man speech, Yusuke, to Kuwabara's surprise yet great happiness, made a very sweet, not embarrassing at all, speech which made quite a few including Kuwabara himself tear up happily. After the meal they danced together happily, Kuwabara even let Hiei dance with Yukina so they could talk for a bit…though most of the time Hiei was trying not to step on Yukina's feet. Once that was done Yukina the tossed the bouquet which Botan caught, and when Kuwabara through the garter he was surprised to see that a blushing Hiei had caught it…though he didn't seem to mind that much.

When it was time to cut the cake it was the second most beautiful thing Kuwabara had seen that day, it was beautifully decorated and as he and Yukina cut and fed each other a small piece he discovered that it taste just as good. Gifts were opened next, from Yusuke and Keiko they got some nice new bed sheets and a bottle of wine, Kurama gave them a gift card to a spa that Kuwabara knew he and Yukina would be visiting during their honey moon, Botan also gave them a gift card though it was for somewhere else that they'd be visiting and from his sister he received an old baby toy that used to be his…which made Yukina giggle happily and him blush because he knew she knew. Even Hiei gave them something; he gave them large amount money…where Hiei got this much money Kuwabara decided was best left unasked. Finally the reception dwindled to and end and after helping clean up somewhat Kuwabara and Yukina headed back to their hotel, tired and happy Kuwabara almost forgot the fact that he'd wanted to _enjoy_ the after party….thankfully he had Yukina to remind him.

"Kazuma sweet heart, aren't you forgetting something." Yukina asked sweetly Kuwabara to turn and look at her in a confused way only to stop and gawk at the sight in front of him.

In front of him his beautiful wife was wear some of the most revealing lingerie that Kuwabara never even knew she owned, but was oh so happy that t she did right now.

"Wow Yukina you looked gorgeous…not that you don't always but still…wow" Kuwabara said staring and trying not to drool.

"Do you like it; Keiko helped me pick them out." Yukina said giggling at the look her sweet Kazuma was giving her.

"Yes I do indeed; I'll have to thank Keiko when we get back." Kuwabara smiled happily.

"You can do that later love…right now I want to enjoy our wedding night" Yukina said fluttering her eyes in a sweet flirtatious way.

"You're right love what am I thinking" Kuwabara said with a chuckle before practically pouncing on Yukina.

Oh yes there was no doubt about it…Kuwabara was definitely going to enjoy his wedding night.


	19. The Birth

Authors not: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, the only characters I own are Dezaro and Artic but they're not even in this chapter. This would have been the last chapter but for one thing its really short, for another thin I can't think of names for the babies so help people.

Months had passed since the wedding and the honey moon, as his vision had foretold it hadn't taken long before Yukina had become pregnant…with twins no less. Of course this discovery had led to a lot of teasing, mostly from Yusuke and his sister, but in the end everybody had congratulated Kuwabara. Kuwabara and Yukina hadn't minded the teasing, they were much too thrilled when the doctor had told them the good news. Still there had been a lot to do, firstly Kuwabara had had to find a new higher paying job so that he and Yukina could buy a nice house for the growing family. Everyone had chipped in and had bought furniture amongst other items, his friends had also helped make a nice nursery for the babies.

This had proven a bit hard to do as no one knew what color to paint the nursery because Yukina wanted to leave the gender of the babies a surprise. Dealing with everything that came with preparing to be a new father really hadn't been as hard Kuwabara had expected, for the most part Yukina hadn't really had to deal with morning sickness that much and as for pregnancy cravings well…those had been the most interesting part of the whole ordeal. The classes on how to take care of the baby right and the proper birth procedures had been a bit gross but for the most part it had been worth it.

Now however, nine months later, Kuwabara wasn't sure that the classes were worth it. The only reason they had done is because Yukina wanted a natural birth for her children but as she laid there on the medical bed he wished he had told her no. She squeezed his hand tightly and did everything the doctor told her, Kuwabara tried to soothe his wife as best he could but it was quite hard to keep himself from getting sick.

"Shh darling it's okay, you're doing great." Kuwabara said in a reassuring way as Yukina squeezed his hand even more tightly then before.

Of course she didn't respond, she was much too preoccupied for that. Kuwabara was worried about his wife, the delivery was taking longer than he had expected but the doctor had told him patiently at least five times now that Yukina was fine. Kuwabara closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down, suddenly though he heard something that made his eyes open instantly…the cries of a baby.

"It's a boy, the other one's coming hold on." The doctor said hand the newborn baby boy to the nurse near him so she could wash him off.

Kuwabara wanted so badly to hold his son but he knew he had to wait, so to preoccupy his time he waited for his second child to be born. He felt his heart melt happily as he saw the doctor pull out his next child, she was just as beautiful as her mother was only she had a small tuff of orange hair like and the same colored eyes that he had. Their son had his looks but like his mother he had blue hair and red eyes.

"Kazuma what do they look like, I haven't gotten see them yet." Yukina asked tiredly as the doctor and the nurse cleaned the babies.

"Oh Yukina they're so beautiful, I'm so proud of you." Kuwabara said kissing his wife sweetly as the babies were finally brought over.

"You're right Kazuma…they are beautiful." Yukina cooed happily as the doctor hand her their son and hand Kuwabara their daughter.

"What should we call them love?" Kuwabara asked sweetly as he cradled his precious little girl in his arms.

"I'm not really sure, I suppose we should have had the genders revealed…naming them would have been easier." Yukina said in a tired puzzled way.

"That's okay Yukina we have plenty of time to choose, for now you rest." Kuwabara smiled lovingly

"Well okay love, we'll just have to decide later." Yukina smiled with a yawn before falling asleep.

Kuwabara smiled and gently took his tiny son in his arms as well, he didn't care that neither of his children had names yet, the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that he was a new father with two beautiful little ones.


	20. Epilog: The Happy Ending

Authors note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, the only characters I own are Dezaro and Artic but they're not even in this chapter. This is the last chapter of this fanfiction and it's a very short. Don't be sad though, I might decide to a sequel of sorts but that won't be for a while. For now I will likely be working on my Bioshock 2 fanfic since I've spent a majority of my time on this one. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and I look forward to any comments you may have.

For the first few days after the babies' birth Kuwabara and Yukina had lived with Genki because Kuwabara's old apartment was much too small, they had been very grateful to the old woman and had offered to repay her eventually. Of course Genki had refused this offer but nonetheless Kuwabara planned on doing something to pay her back for her kindness. Thankfully for Genki Kuwabara had become distracted by the fact that all of his friends had become obsessed with visiting the babies. Eventually the visits died down a bit but to his surprise Hiei still visited quite a bit. After a while, though Kuwabara hadn't asked for it or where he had gotten it but Hiei had gotten a fair amount of money and with this he bought a fairly nice sized house.

Hiei, much too almost everyone's surprise, had proved to be a very caring, though perhaps a bit over protective, uncle. Not only had he been at the hospital when Yukina had had the babies but he almost always came over to visit Nobuyuki and Tsunami, in fact he visited so much Genki had finally suggested to the fire apparition that he move in so he'd stop having to show up unexpectedly. Of course Kuwabara had had no problem with this ide, much to everyone's surprise, and had told Hiei that he was more than happy to allow his brother-in-law to move in.

Hiei had been a bit reluctant to just move in and had _requested_ that he pay Kuwabara back somehow, of course Kuwabara hadn't been able to argue with the fire apparition and the only thing he could think of to make Hiei do to repay him was to have him watch the children occasionally. Hiei had pretended to be less then excited about this but in reality Kuwabara knew that Hiei was very excited to watch the babies. Nobuyuki and Tsunami were both very easy going babies but occasionally even Kuwabara and Yukina needed a break, besides there was another reason to let Hiei watch the babies. It was no secret that Hiei didn't have experience with babies, he was very careful with them but still needed help and thus Kuwabara had also hired Botan to help. At first Hiei hadn't been that thrilled about Botan helping him but much to Kuwabara's amusement the two eventually started to become closer, he would never tell Hiei this but Kuwabara had had a vision about the two of them…and wanted to make sure the vision came true. For the most part though Kuwabara tried not to interfere with them and when they started to date he had to force himself to act surprised like everyone else, still in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel hopeful for the couple…maybe they'd be lucky enough to fall in love and have a wonderful family like he'd had.

….Now if only he could find someone to set Kumara with.


End file.
